Feathers Make Everything Better
by fairfarrenlovelylydia
Summary: Alice found herself buying something she never dreamed of. She considers taking it back until Tarrant decides to give it a test run. Written for the Alice in Wonderland Writing Challenges Forum...join today :D


Alice's stomach shifted nervously. She had just received a purchase she had made several weeks ago and had anxiously awaited its arrival.

Now, however, she wasn't sure if she was muchy enough to wear in front of her mad milliner. She stood in front of the full length mirror nervously chewing her nails. She was wearing the purchase she had made. She couldn't believe that she had made her way into that particular tailor as it was. She had seen some of her work hanging in the shops various windows. They were modest sleep attire and Alice decided that she wanted to get something new to sleep in. Mirana had been raving about the comfortable fabric of silk made from the finest worms from the Outlands. A handmade sign in the window had boasted about the silks from the finest of worms. Another had boasted about feathers. While Alice wasn't one for wearing unnecessary accessories to sleep in her curiosity had been piqued. So into the shop she went.

A plump woman greeted her immediately with a smile and ushered her further into the depths of the shop. She promised to have just the right thing that Alice needed. Her well worked hands had wrapped around Alice's arms as she assured her that she would leave with just the right piece. "Let Mama Aphro take care of you." She said with a smile and wink.

Alice still wasn't sure why she went into the store. It was as if something had pulled her. But Mama Aphrodisiac took care of her indeed. She had tried her in a couple sheer night gowns before shaking her head and pulling out a sample of the piece she now wore on her body. That one had been the color of night, but just sheer enough to reveal Alice's lady parts. It was a short dress, more of a long shirt to be honest, Alice had thought. It feel to the tops of her round thighs, matching under was the only thing that hid her center bits from the rest of the world. The straps were as thin like Mally's tale and it had the feathers that the sign in the window had boasted about. It lined the neckline and bottom; the feathers on that dark lingerie were crimson. Alice loved the feel of it against her skin, the feathers exciting the tender area around her breasts. Mama Aphro had nodded her head in delight. Alice had asked the cost but the older woman had shaken her head.

"Not the right colors. I make you a good dress with right colors." She smiled but Alice had been nervous. The seamstress hadn't even asked her which colors she enjoyed. So Alice had paid the money (why was she always so impulsive?) and given the woman her address. The lady had kissed her goodbye on the cheek and patted her hand.

The package had arrived this afternoon by Thackery himself. She took it from the March Hare and smiled. Tarrant wasn't home yet, she might as well try it on. So she had.

This set of lingerie was perfectly Alice. The color was a medium blue color and the feathers were lily white. She had even added a small pink bow in the center of her breasts. What's more the lady had sent along mid thigh lacey stockings that Alice had pulled up her womanly legs. She looked in the mirror and her stomach flipped.

She looked positively alluring.

She could barely believe her reflection. She was beginning to lose her muchness at the sight. She looked far too grown up. A gently breeze tickled the feathers against her thighs and her breasts; she shuddered at the light tickle. Alice gently went into the Tarrant's house office. It had bolts of fabric and drawers of lace and accessories. She searched about the drawers and found a black ribbon which she placed in her head about the crown and tied in a bow. She returned to the bedroom and looked in the mirror. She looked like a little sex kitten, the thing she sometimes heard the boys at the engagement parties whisper about. They roamed the streets of London looking for their next catch. Alice couldn't believe she had given into this fantasy and considered taking the outfit off.

Until she heard the thump,

She turned, flushing at the thought that somebody would see her this ill dressed. It was Tarrant who had dropped several bolts of fabric that he had brought home.

"Wha' es tha'?" He purred in his brogue as he approached her. Alice placed a hand to her chest trying to come up with an excuse. She couldn't say she had encountered it in shopping. She had gone far off the beaten trail for it. But how could she say that is was calling for her.

She didn't have time to say anything because his lips crashed hers. "Yew loo' like a dream." He growled. Alice laughed. His breath caused the feathers to tickle her breasts again and she gasped. Tarrant began to nip her neck gently. Alice sighed.

"I just found it. I am not sure it's me." She confessed quite breathily. The way the feathers tickled her skin she could feel her center growing with heat. Tarrant clearly wasn't listening to her as he began to kiss his way further down her neck. He moaned when the feathers about her breasts tickled his neck.

"I' es yew." He groaned kissing the tops of her breasts that peered out from beneath the fabric. Alice looked into the mirror and saw that her nipples stood hard beneath the sheer fabric. The blue hue gave them a purple shade. Tarrant made his way up her neck to kiss the skin just below her jaw bone. Alice reached up and undid his ascot, running her pointer finger's nail gently across his throat. He growled, sinking down to her breasts, placing his mouth on her erect nipples through the fabric. Alice groaned in pleasure. The combination of the feathers, the heat, the wetness, and the silky fabric was causing her to become hot. Tarrant sucked hard on her left nipple before Alice pushed him away. He looked up at her and Alice laughed. She was beginning to feel like the sex goddess she looked. She pulled him up by his shirt and he waggled his eyebrows at her force. She flung him on to the bed and he allowed himself to fall back onto the mattress. She climbed on top of him, straddling him about the waist. He grabbed her upper thighs as she began to quickly work open his waist coat and shirt. He lifted himself up enough to rip the fabric away. Alice leaned over and let the feathers at the bottom of her baby doll top tickle his stomach. He groaned and she began to slide herself down toward his stomach, stopping at the top of his pants. She slowly undid the button and let the feathers tickle the sensitive skin just about his rock hard erection. He reached up and flipped her. He now was above her and she lay on her back, her arms back. He went after her right nipple, the left tickled by the breeze that blew on the damp fabric. The snow white feathers tickled her, the feeling heightened by her current state. Tarrant was removing his pants as he sucked at Alice's breast. As soon as his pants and drawers hit the floor with the rest of his clothes, he went to work removing the blue panties. Alice noticed for the first time that Mama Aphro had added feathers to the sides of the underwear and she grabbed them from his hand as he aimed to throw them. He looked at her curiously and she winked. Sitting up she pushed him back. He sat up on his elbows as Alice went after his long, hard erection.

"These feathers are indescribable." Alice smiled, moving the feathers on her removed panties along his teabags. She smiled as he shuddered. She ran the feathers along his testes again, cupping them in his hands. He moaned as she flicked her tongue along his tip. He leaned forward and grabbed her. Alice gasped as rotated her. She still faced his length but she straddled his chest simultaneously. The feathers tickled her hips and the top of her lady area and she shivered. She began to work his tea bags again, licking at the tip. She began to move the white feathers up his length, pausing when she felt something warm and moist in her center. His tongue licked about her pink flower and she paused to gasp. He paused in his oral caressing. "Dew ye' like tha' Ahlice?" He groaned. Alice responded by moving the feathers up and down his length. He groaned and began to lick her center harder. He moved to her clit, his fingers entering her slit. Alice moved her hands up and down his erection, she couldn't lick anymore. She tried to suck on the end of his length when she felt the pull at the top of her baby doll. Her breast tumbled out, the feathers tickling the nipples as they came out. She felt feathers now at her clit. Tarrant was using the tickling sensation between hard sucking. He would tickle her until she gasped "Tarrant." And then he would suck. Alice couldn't focus on his erection anymore and Tarrant groaned at how hard she had made him. She was close to a climax when he flipped her over.

"Yew tease meh, Ah tease yew." He groaned plunging into her. Alice gasped as the feathers at the bottom of her top tickled her clit. It was a tickle and then Tarrant would plunge deeper into her. Alice was moaning his name in ecstasy. He sucked her breast, running the feathers along the underside of her mounds to increase the sensation. Alice wound her hands into his hair, moaning. When he came closer to his climax he moved from her breasts to her mouth, pausing in his kisses to moan her name. He began to increase their rhythm. Alice grabbed hold of the muscles on his back as she climaxed, pushing her body against his groin so that he was deep inside of her. She felt his release and he called out her name as pushed even deeper into her. He collapsed on top of her, both heaving with their efforts. After a minute or two of lying there, he looked to her. His eyes were glowing a deep green.

"I' yew return tha', Ah may jus' be ver'y disappoin'ed." He growled. Alice laughed and took note. Feathers always made things better.


End file.
